


keep on loving you

by Serymn



Category: Forbidden - Tabitha Suzuma
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serymn/pseuds/Serymn
Summary: What if their mother hadn’t caught them and the story ended some other way? Lochan and Maya are free to themselves when the siblings are away. They finally give in to their forbidden feelings. (Warning: explicit incest)





	keep on loving you

_And I meant every word I said_  
_When I said that I love you_  
_I meant that I love you forever_  
_And I'm gonna keep on loving you_  
_Because it's the only thing I wanna do_  
_I don't wanna sleep  
_ _I just wanna keep on loving you_

~keep on loving you, cigarettes after sex 

**Maya**

I feel that I haven’t been as happy as I am today, but I also feel that I haven’t been as scared as I am today. Me and Lochan are alone here, without any restrictions for the first time, free as lovers can be. But it is still in the confines of this prison of a home, still hiding behind the prying eyes and judging hands of society, authority, and unspoken rules. Tiffin, Maya, and Kit would be home tomorrow, and there’s still so many stresses to think of but we still had an afternoon ahead of us, and I just want us to keep touching, never stop touching, be together forever.

What had happened earlier wasn’t wrong to me, but completely natural, and I desired it with all my heart and soul. Lochan is a part of me now, we were one, our bodies just joined but our hearts had been one since the first time I said I loved him and kissed him.

I lie in bed, still warm from his body. He came in the door again and I love the look of his eyes as he stares at me, full of love, longing, desire, and hurt at the same time. He pushes the sheets away and kisses me again, and I want this one too because the first time went too fast and I want to do it slower and last longer this time. I just want everything to go on forever.

 

**Lochan**

It was early evening when we finally stopped, exhausted and worn but happy. I couldn’t count how many times I came, or her, and at this moment the guilt comes creeping in again – we made love like there was no tomorrow, as if this wasn’t forbidden, but all this is stolen time. Tomorrow, the children will come back. Mother, who has practically left the house, might have some fight with Dave and she’ll go home reeking of alcohol again. Maya is lying on my chest, her arms around me, her eyes closed but I know she’s awake. I hold her close because I wouldn’t have her this way when real life comes crashing back in.

I kiss her temple, she smiles and finds my lips again. I don’t get tired of her taste, her beauty, she’s everything to me. We are naked except for the sheets, and the only thing she wore was the silver bracelet I gave her, gleaming in the faint light.

“Let’s go out for dinner,” she says and smiles a mischievous grin. “But I haven’t taken a shower yet.” 

“Yeah, we should,” I said. She pulls me to the bathroom and lets me watch her. The water raining down on her pale skin, every damn inch I have kissed and memorized, and when she touches herself I lose my mind at the sight and I move to trap her body on the bathroom wall and she squeals in delight. I just couldn’t get enough.

After we were done, I put on my regular clothes and she puts on a light blue dress that matches blue her eyes nicely. I watch her again as she puts on her underwear and clothes one by one, and for the first time, I think that someone putting on clothes can be very alluring to look at. She puts on an old denim jacket because it was quite cold and windy outside, and we walked the street and held hands with no shame for the first time.

We went to a sober pizza place, and it was only then I realized that I haven’t eaten all day, we were so busy touching. There were no people in there except for one waitress and a tired pizza cook, and we took advantage of this rare freedom. I let her hold my hand, and she leans her body into mine as if we were real lovers and not siblings. (Maya was more than a sister to me.) 

We slept together in my bed that night, and the pleasure of just holding her is enough. I never loved anyone this much all my life. I held her tight as if I would lose her if I don’t hold on to her enough.

 

**Maya**

I know that tomorrow, this illusion of paradise will be shattered. Normal life will come back again, Lochan and me struggling to keep this family afloat, dealing with the children and the mother we hate. I try to savor every moment, every look, every sensation. Here in Lochie’s bed, in his arms, I am complete. I don’t want to ask for anything else.

When we wake up the next day, we knew the bliss was nearing its end. There’s a hint of sadness in the way Lochan kisses me.

We made love again. It was the most desperate, most struggling. It was as if it was the last time we were ever touching each other. By the time we were done, we were both crying – both from the forbidden pleasure and the pain that this would have to end for now and we would have to face reality.

I’m sure Kit will be home in a few hours. But for now, I’m content just staying here in bed, looking into Lochan’s beautiful green eyes, eyes that say they love me even if his mouth doesn’t say a word.

Then the door slammed open, and I heard Kit gasp as when he saw us naked and together in the same bed. We both jumped in surprised, and I was reaching for my clothes. Kit slammed the door closed in surprise, and Lochan put on his clothes to follow him out. I want to run after him myself. 

 

**Lochan**

There’s a poem by Christina Rossetti we once discussed in class that saddens me, it was called “Goblin Fruit.” It’s about two sisters. River goblins enticed the younger one to buy goblin fruit, and she falls sick of it but only desires another taste – but a spell has been cast, she desires nothing more than the taste of the fruit again but she can no longer see the goblins. The older sister who loves her sets out to find the goblin fruit for her sister. The goblins try to force her to eat, but she ended up wet with poisonous juice her sick sister craves. She goes back home and lets her sister kiss all of the juice from her body. I can’t remember the ending if they were saved or not, but one stanza I remember the most:

 _Did you miss me? Come and kiss me.  
__Never mind my bruises, Hug me, kiss me, suck my juices  
__Squeez’d from goblin fruits for you, Goblin pulp and goblin dew.  
__Eat me, drink me, love me; Laura, make much of me;  
__For your sake, I have braved the glen, And had to do with goblin merchant men._  

The lines randomly narrated itself into my mind as we lay in bed, doing nothing more than looking into each other’s eyes and memorizing each other’s faces, making this moment last as long as we can. We have tasted forbidden fruit willingly, both sweet and poisonous to the taste. I had touched her, claimed her as mine. She opened herself to me and the feeling was addictive, but this might be the last time we can be truly and freely together.

I will never get tired of looking at Maya, every detail of her is beautiful. I touch her red hair, her fair face, her eyes filled with longing, love, sadness.

The door slammed open, then it slammed shut again. I didn’t see Kit, but I knew he saw us this way and was shocked. I thought he’d be home a little later, but Maya’s already putting on her clothes because Kit is running away in shock.

“Lochie, I’m an idiot, I forgot he also got a key! We can explain it, I won’t let him tell mother…” she speaks and cries, wanting to run after him. I stop her.

“Don’t, Maya! I’ll look out for him. Stay here.”

 

**Maya**

I have never seen Kit with so much disgust written all over his face. Just his presence makes me feel dirty and guilty of how Lochan and I indulged ourselves in their absence. I don’t want to have this conversation in the kitchen. Kit’s standing by the fridge with his arms crossed, looking bored and wanting to be anywhere but here. I’m standing near the sink, not looking at Lochan, who’s seated on the dining table. The silence was so sharp until Kit broke it.

“I knew it even before,” he said so casually. 

My eyes widened, and so did Lochan’s.

Kit sighed. 

“I won’t tell anyone. I know we’ll get in trouble, you two might get into trouble…”

“Kit, I know you don’t like me, but please…” Lochan said, unsure and weak. I was on the brink of tears, my body ashamed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But you two shouldn’t be too obvious with the kids around.”

 “This is the last time we talk about this,” Lochan said.

“Okay,” Kit said and headed for the exit. He looked back as if he’s forgotten something.

"You should be more careful around Mom. She doesn't care about us but she'll be on your throat, Lochan," Kit said, but it was me he glared at as if this was all my fault. Then he was gone.

 

**Lochan**

 Real life has caught up and the same old routines repeat again. We were busy with school, keeping this family afloat, aways reminding a neglectful mother to take care of us. It would be graduation soon, and I'm still deciding whether to go to college, or just take a job, or if I could do both. My teachers want me in better schools, but I knew with three younger siblings to take care of it would be impossible. Me and Maya has not made love since then, but the memory of that time we were alone here is enough. I content myself with stolen kisses and touching her hand. At night, she comes to my side and we whisper of our dreams.

It will still be a long time, but we will run away from here. There are other places where this love isn't forbidden, where we could be strangers with new names and no one will care. We will just be like any other couple in love. But for now, we have to work on that dream.

As I hold her close, content and secure, I feel that the dream isn't too difficult or far off. I love Maya, now until forever. 

 


End file.
